


♤☆Law and Zoro are brothers?!☆♤

by KPop_Rogue_Karma



Category: Durarara!!, One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue_Karma/pseuds/KPop_Rogue_Karma
Summary: Umm... I'm bad at summary. Law, Zoro, Robin, Franky, Usopp, the Samurai/ninja, and the Heart pirates travel to Wano. When they get there, the find out something about Law and Zoro. Mentions of Izaya and Shizuo from Durarara. I changed their last names to Roronoa and Trafalgar respectively.I know Law's parents were already shown in the One Piece world so this is already Non-Canon.





	♤☆Law and Zoro are brothers?!☆♤

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not real duh. Umm... Sanzo is an OC I made,a I think. I don't think this will EVER happen in One Piece so yeah... Wano probably won't be like this either. Izaya and Shizuo are their fathers. On to the story.

Law and Zoro were in the Polar Tang when the rest of the group went out to explore Wano. Why? It was because Zoro was pushed into the water by a bad mood Penguin. The group entered the gates to Wano. There were guards at the front, but they didn't attack. A man in Red walked up to them.  
"Have you seen the Princesses?" That man asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Sanzo."  
Penguin stepped up and asked,  
"Hello. I'm Penguin. What's your Princesses names?"  
" Princess Yuki-chan and Princess Zen-chan."  
"Where did they go?"  
"Well, all we know is that Yuki-chan went to live in Flevance. We do not know where Zen-chan went."  
There was a silence between the two.  
"Who'd they marry?"  
"Yuki married a man named Shizuo D Water Trafalgar and Zen married Izaya Roronoa."  
More silence. Then, Law and Zoro walked in.  
"Hello, 'Surgeon of Death' Law."  
"Hello, Emperor Sanzo." Law bowed.  
"HE'S THE EMPEROR?!?!?!?!" everyone but the two and the inhabitants of Wano screamed.  
"Law, Zoro, who're your parents?" Asked Shachi.  
Zoro spoke First "Roronoa Zen and Roronoa Shizuo."  
Then Law, "Trafalgar Yuki and Trafalgar Shizuo."  
Tha room they were in few silent.  
"Then both of you are related." Said Penguin.  
After they explained it to Zoro and Law, they were shocked.  
" So we're related and are the Emperor's grandsons." Asked Zoro.  
"Yes." Replied Sanzo.  
Zoro and everyone else but Law, Sanzo, Jean Bart, and Bepo fainted.  
"Excuse me, but I have to treat everyone here including the native people here. Do you have a hospital somewhere around here?" Asked Law.  
"Yes. It's in the center of the city." Replied Sanzo.  
"All right."  
"ROOM!"  
There was suddenly a semi-transparent blue dome around all the people.  
"SHAMBLES!"  
All of them teleported to the hospital, replacing some empty bottles of pills on the floor.  
"Okay.... HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?! yelled/Asked Sanzo.  
Before Law could speak, Jean Bart responded, "That's his Devil Fruit ability. The Ope Ope no mi.

 

Sneak Peak of Chapter 2:  
After they treated all who fainted, (Why? They all caught fevers. Zoro caught the cold and fever) Sanzo offered to take Law, Jean Bart, and Bepo on a tour of Wano. They agreed.  
(Things I will insert later in Chap 2)  
"Well, that was the tour of Wano. Well, our little city. We will show you around later when the fever people wake up." Said Sanzo.

Thanks for reading!  
RogueKarma Akashi Ace Ackerman  
Wish that was my UserName!

**Author's Note:**

> I might do another chapter. I'm in the middle of school when writing the story not on here, A03. So....... yeah.......  
> I don't know why I put Izaya for Zoro and Shizuo for Law when clearly, Zoro has more strength than Law and could fair better against him. Law is like Izaya. Maybe because they're cunning? Idk.  
> Once again, Thanks for reading!


End file.
